


Dammit, He's Hot!

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Kye_Kreole's Marvel Bingo Works [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Feelings Realization, Marvel Bingo 2019, Spideychelle Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Michelle sees Peter in his boxers





	Dammit, He's Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Marvel Bingo square "College"

Michelle prides herself in her ability to appear unfazed no matter the situation. Which is why this very moment will never be spoken of. 

Two months ago, she and Liz moved into their dorm for their first semester at NYU. Two months ago, they’d met their neighbors, Ned and Peter. Two months ago they’d all become friends.

Within those two months they’d seen the best and worst of each other. They’d seen Ned have an emotional breakdown over a single math problem. They’d seen Liz so deep into stress baking they’d accidentally set off the fire alarm without any actual fire. They’d seen Michelle rant for three hours about the state of the English Department. They’d found Peter asleep on a bench after a 5 hour “nap” because of an all night study session for a test.

They’d seen each other dressed to the nines and dressed like homeless people. There was even the “incident” that somehow ended with Peter in _Hello, Kitty_ pajama pants and an XXL horrendously touristy shirt out on the street at 3 in the morning.

(They’ve all sworn never to speak of the “incident” ever.)

But never in the two months that they’ve known each other has MJ seen what exists under those stupid science puns t-shirts and jeans. Until today.

She’d walked over to inform the boys that Liz is stress baking again and MJ just can’t eat that many brownies and cookies. The door was open so she’d just walked in, which was clearly a mistake because now she’s standing in the doorway staring at Peter who is dressed in nothing but boxers. 

Michelle’s an artist. She knows that beauty is subjective and she recognizes that beauty exists outside of what society tries to shove down her throat. But staring at Peter Parker’s abs (the loser has _abs_ ) all of her objective sense flies out the window and tries to drown itself in the Hudson. 

“Hey, MJ,” Peter greets awkwardly, holding a shirt in front of his boxers as if it’s going to make the situation any less awkward.

Michelle let’s her eyes roam over the defined muscles, bulging pecs, and even perky nipples. Then they trace his arms down to his hands that are holding that shirt that’s very likely covering...

She stops that train of thought, turning around so that she can’t see anything.

“Liz is baking,” is all she says before she books it back to her dorm. 

She’ll swear up and down that her face is not flushed no matter what Liz says, and she’ll swear to her grave that she did not hear Ned teasing Peter through the walls.

When Ned and Peter come over - now thankfully dressed in sweats and one of his many science puns shirts - Michelle has herself under control.

Peter’s face though is still bright red and he spends the whole night stealing glances at her when he thinks she’s not paying attention.

She is though. She’s acutely aware of every single glance.

She’s not fazed though.

She’s not.


End file.
